


Demons

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jonathan has a migraine will his family and friends be there for him when he needs them the most???When the days are coldAnd the cards all foldAnd the saints we seeAre all made of goldWhen your dreams all failAnd the ones we hailAre the worst of allAnd the blood's run staleI want to hide the truthI want to shelter youBut with the beast insideThere's nowhere we can hideNo matter what we breedWe still are made of greedThis is my kingdom comeThis is my kingdom comeWhen you feel my heatLook into my eyesIt's where my demons hideIt's where my demons hideDon't get too closeIt's dark insideIt's where my demons hideIt's where my demons hideWhen the curtain's callIs the last of allWhen the lights fade outAll the sinners crawlSo they dug your graveAnd the masqueradeWill come calling outAt the mess you made
Kudos: 1





	Demons

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just mom and I relax. She must have finally made it to come get me,I’ve been in the nurses office laying down for the last hour,just had a migraine hit me hard,I felt settling in this morning before school,but at that point I thought I could tough it out,that it was just a headache,took some Tylenol and went on about my day. But then during free period it hit hard,I was studying with Nance,but she noticed I looked unwell,that I seemed to be kind of in a daze,that was the aura stage,where I start to feel really funny,off. She convinced me to go to the nurse,to go home,and get some rest. Normally I would be against it entirely,unless I felt really bad,Mom has enough to worry about,and if I did go I would call mom for permission to drive myself home,but with a migraine,it’s not happening,I gave Nance my car keys so she can bring me the car after school. She took me to the nurse,and the nurse got one look at me,and knew that I was feeling poorly,she had me sit down and I explained what was going on. Then the nausea hit,hard,Nance got the trashcan right in front of me,just in time,and it happened,I let her rub my back,then I was done and she helped me lay down.

At that point the nurse called Mom at work,and somehow she must have been able to get out,at least long enough to get me,or maybe for the day. “Easy Jon,it’s just me baby,lets get you home alright”she murmurs softly as I let her help me sit up. I’m able to stand on my own but I feel her wrap an arm around my waist,to keep me steady,and she grabs my backpack. We go out,and to the office,where she signs me out for the day,then we head to the car. Once there she helps me into the front seat,and buckles me in,squeezing my knee gently. Then she goes around to the drivers side,and gets in,then we take off. We sit in quiet for awhile,then she asks the question I don’t want to answer,but I know I need to. “How long has that head of your’s been hurting baby”she asks softly glancing at me,then turning her eyes back to the road. “Since this morning,but I swear it was just a headache then,it just got worse during free period Mom”I murmur softly. “OK,I got the rest of today off baby,so I’ll be able to stay home and take care of you,I already picked up some meds and other supplies before I got you”she murmurs softly as i nod in response,then I find myself laying my head against the cool window,it feels good.

We stay quiet after that,and before I know it we’re at home,and she’s nudging me gently to wake me. I stir,and I let her help me inside,and to my bedroom. She leaves me for a moment so she can get stuff around,and I some how manage to get changed into something more comfortable. Before I know it she’s back,and she sits on the bed beside me,gently. “I need you to take some medicine for me alright baby,I promise it’ll help,then I’ll let you sleep alright,if your about the same in a few hours then it might be time for the ER,but we’ll deal with that when we get there alright”she murmurs looking into my brown eyes for awareness. “OK Mom,it really hurts”I murmur softly as I see her shake two white pills into her hand. “I know baby”she murmurs softly as I let her hand me the pills and I swallow them with the glass of water she hands me. I let her help me lay down,and she tucks me in under the covers,then she places a cool cloth against the back of my neck,it helps me sometimes. “Get some sleep baby,I’ll be in the living room Jon,just call if you need me”she murmurs softly as I see her turn the blinds down,to make the room dark. “Thanks Mom,I’m sorry about all this”I murmur as I see her move back to me,and she sits on the edge of the bed. “Don’t be baby,it’s my job,I don’t mind,now get some sleep”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead before she leaves. She leaves the door part way open,for my sake,just in case,then she’s gone. Before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,knowing she’s here,and that we’ll get through this,it sucks,but I’ll get through it,I have before.


End file.
